1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack which is formed so that it can be attached to and detached from an electronic apparatus and in which battery cells for supplying driving electric power to the apparatus main body is contained.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portable electronic apparatuses such as digital still cameras and camcorders, there have widely been used those which are provided with a battery mounting portion such that a battery pack loaded with battery cells is attached thereto and detached therefrom by the user himself. At the time of using such an apparatus, a previously charged battery pack is attached to the battery mounting portion, and, when the battery has run down, the battery is replaced with a separately charged spare battery pack, whereby the apparatus can be used for a long time.
Each of this kind of battery packs is provided with terminal portions corresponding to electrode terminals disposed on the battery mounting portion side, and is attached to the battery mounting portion in such a manner that the terminal portions are mated to the electrode terminals. Here, in business-use camcorders and the like, the battery capacity required is higher and the battery pack is hence larger in size and weight, since the use time is longer and the use frequency is higher, as compared with private-use camcorders and the like. In the business-use camcorders and the like, therefore, the loads exerted on the battery pack and the battery mounting portion due to vibrations on the apparatus main body side during use would be high. In addition, frictional contact occurring between the terminal portions and the electrode terminals for a long time would damage the reliability of physical and electrical connection therebetween.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 10-12206